SpiderKim
by dragonfang33
Summary: (Part 1 of 3)A Spider-Man Kim Possible crossover, Peter Parker comes to Middleton to interveiw Kim Possible, and in the process becomes involved in a world domination plot, hatched by his and Kim's greatest enemies, Chapters 15 and 16 now up
1. Chapter I: Arrivel, Web Slinging

Spider-Kim  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Synapes: A Spider-Man/Kim Possible x-over, Peter Parker goes to Middle-ton to interview legendary Teen Hero Kim Possible, but in the process becomes involved in a battle with WEE (Worldwide Evil Empire) and Dr. Drakin.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Arrivel, Web-slinging  
  
Location: American Airlines Flight 312 from New York New York, to Middleton California  
  
The flight was one of the most boring the young man had ever been on. A movie that made no sense, and above all an old man, who wouldn't stop nagging.  
  
"Why me," Peter Parker asked himself, "I mean a guy who has saved the world from the like Dr. Octopus, the Lizard, and the Green Goblin, ends up going to some small city in the middle of no where to interview a cheerleader." Peter was beside himself with both shame and humilation.  
  
Location: Middleton International Airport  
  
The flight had just landed, and for Parker it was a both a relief and a blessing. Since he was suppose to interview a cheerleader, he wouldn't have to worry about facing off with a mad scientist, getting turned into a giant spider like creature, or saving to world from an alien invasion.   
  
Since it was night, Peter decided that he would call Aunt May in the morning to let her know he had arrived safely. Parker quickly grabbed a taxi, and headed toward the hotel where he would be staying. Once there Peter quickly changed from his street clothes, which consisted of a t-shirt, blue jean jacket, tennis shoes, and blue jeans,into a red and blue costume that he had under his clothing.  
  
"Well," Spider-Man thought to himself, "the night is young, and a little Web-swinging will help me think of questions for this Kim Possible." Spider-Man fired a stream of webbing from his wrist, and began swinging across the city.  
  
Well heres chapter one, I will post chapter two after I get two reviews 


	2. Chapter II: Lab Robbery

Spider-Kim  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Lab Robbery  
  
Location: Middleton California, 12:15 a.m.  
  
Spider-man swung across the dimly lit city, likek a bright red streak. Unlike New York, with its bright lights and loud noses, Middleton seemed quiet, and for one time in his life he didn't have to worry about a psycotic villian trying to kill him.  
  
"I never knew how relaxing it can be here," Spider-man thought to himself, as he lept off the Club Bannia store roof. Firing a burst of webbing from his wrist Spider-man proceeded toward Middleton University.  
  
Location: Middleton University, Science Lab.  
  
The figure moved silently across the roof of the Science Lab toward the skylight in the center of the roof. The figure was that of woman, dressed in a half green, half black jumpsuit, witt a pair of clawed gloves on her hands. The moonlight seemed to reflect off her jet black hair, and lime green skin with an eere sense of aw.   
  
Slowly the woman raised her hand, which began glowing an eere shade of green, and with out even trying, she smashed the lock on the skylight, and unknowingly triggured a silent alarm.  
  
Location: North Wall of Middleton University, Science Lad.  
  
Spider-man clung to the side of the and simply gazed over the city of Middleton, it had been a rather quiet night, with maybe the exception of a mugger. As Spider-man gazed out over the city, he felt a strange tingle in the back of his head.  
  
"Spider Sense," Spider-man said to himself, as he scaled the wall, the higher he went the stronger his Spider Sense reacted,till at last he came to the lab that had been broken into. But before he could do anything, he heared the sound of grappling hook being fired, and was able to quickly catch a glimps of a young girl, with firey orange hair, and a blonde haired boy, as they began to ascend the building. Thinking quickly Spider-man ducked back into the shadows and watched as the girl and boy repeled into the the lab.  
  
Well here's chapter two, i will get chapter three up after i get a few more review, PS I would like to pose a question, to all. Would you consider Kim Possible Anime??? 


	3. Chapter III: Enter Kim Possible

SpiderKim  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Chapter Three Enter: Kim Possible  
  
Location: Middleton University Science Lab  
  
Spider-Man watched from the safety of the shadows as the two figures slowly descended into the lab. Thinking that maybe they were the robbers Spider- Man followed them into the lab, making sure that he stayed on the ceiling out of reach of what was about to happen.  
  
Kim Possible, and her goofy side kick Ron Stoppable made their way through the dark lab. Both of them had faced Shego before, but since it was dark they had a sense of dred running through their minds.  
  
"Um KP," Ron said, "I really don't like this." A small pink rodent emerged from the pocket of Ron's cargo pants.  
  
"Yeah, don't like," Rufus replied  
  
"Oh will you guys relax," Kim replied, she removed a small blue palm pilot from her pocket, "Okay Wade where's Shego?"  
  
"According to the security cameras," Wade replied, "She should be," he didn't have time to finish his sentence, before Shego activated the trap. In a flash Kim and Ron were hanging upside down, their feet caught in a pair of hangmen's ropes. Shego stood in front of them, an evil grin to her face.  
  
"You obviously don't know how long I've waited to see this." Shego said, tossing the metal container that she held in the air.  
  
"Okay what's that?" Ron asked, terrified  
  
"Call it a family heirloom," Shego said, "or a little something Dr. D wanted me to pick up. But perhaps I've said too much, and since I'm in a rush," she once again activated her green rays and prepared to deliver the final blow.  
  
Suddenly a strange noise could be heard, and before Shego could react she was wrapped up in spider's web. Slowly Spider-Man lowered himself in his famous "Yo-Yo" position.  
  
"You know it's not nice to rob Science Labs in Mr. Spider-Man's neighborhood," Spider-Man said, jokingly, "Can you say I'm going to Jail."  
  
"Oh my Gosh," Ron said, in shock, "it's really him, the Human Spider, the most famous wrestler in the GWF." Spider-Man just looked at the kid.  
  
"The name's Spider-Man," Spider-Man replied, "You obviously have me confused with some one else."  
  
Shego quickly tore herself free of the webbing, and managed to deliver a quick blow to Spider-Man's face while he was distracted.  
  
"Nice to beat you," Shego said, as Spider-Man rolled across the ground. But what happened next sent chills up Shego's spine, Spider-Man regained his balance like he hadn't been punched.  
  
"Care to try again," Spider-Man asked, "Or should I now take my turn."  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter IV: Shego vs. Spider-Man,  
  
PS sorry about the delay, Writer's Block. 


	4. Chapter IV: Shego vs SpiderMan

SpiderKim  
By Dragonfang33  
Chapter IV: Shego vs Spider-Man  
The two fighters stood facing each other, one in awe at what she had just  
seen the other waiting for her to make her next move.  
p"Well," Spider-Man said, "if you're not going to attack, I will." with  
that one saying, Spidey leapt into the sky, so quickly that Shego didn't  
even have time to blink. Before Shego could respond, she felt a punch that  
was more like cement slam into her face, which sent the former super hero  
clear across the room, and right into a steel girder, which very nearly  
knocked her out cold.  
Slowly Spider-Man walked toward the steel container that Shego had dropped.  
"You know," Spider-Man said, "Crime is very unhealthy for you." Suddenly  
Spidey felt a tingle in the back of his head; his Spider-Sense was going  
haywire. He turned around just in time to take Shego's energy rays right to  
the chest.  
"You know, Kim's excellent, you're no different then you were 10 years  
ago." Shego replied, Spider-Man began to regain his balance, with Shego's  
words buzzing in his head he tired to piece together what had happened 10  
years ago. But before he could, Shego kicked Spider-Man right in the chest,  
but no sooner had she done so, then the Web-Head cart wheeled right on to  
the wall behind him. Before Shego knew it, she was once again wrapped up in  
Spidey's webbing  
"How do you know me?" Spider-Man asked, "When I've never seen you before in  
my life um."  
"Her name's Shego," Kim replied, Straining against the ropes that held her,  
"and could you please get us down." Seeing her chance, and playing on  
Spider-Man's one weakness, Shego fired an energy blast that severed Kim and  
Ron's ropes, and sent them hurtling toward the floor.  
"Choice is yours Spider-Man," Shego said, grinning evilly, "catch me, or  
save Kimmie and her dorky sidekick." Spider-Man didn't answer and quickly  
leapt over to the two falling teens, and with a flick of his web shooters,  
he made a net and caught both Kim and Ron, while Shego grabbed her canister  
and escaped.  
Location: Outside the Middleton University Science Center, Later  
Kim eyed Spider-Man evilly, as she chewed him out for not catching Shego.  
"And further more, I I I." Kim shouted red in the face.  
"Relax Kim," Ron said, "after all the Human Spider is the greatest wrestler  
of all time." He suddenly began freaking out, "OH CAN I HAVE YOUR  
AUTOGRAPH," he briefly regained his composure, "and uh, why did you leave  
the GWA?" The mention of the GWA, and the name he used to go by, awoke a  
painful memory in Spidey's mind, the memory of that horrible night so long  
ago, though it had happened years ago, Peter Parker could swear he saw that  
lowly robber once again empty his gun into his beloved Uncle Ben.  
"Long story," Spider-Man replied, "Look, I've got to go."  
"OH NO YOU DON'T," Kim shouted, "I've read all about you in the Daily  
Bugle," Suddenly Kim felt the greasy feel of spider webs on her mouth, and  
with that she was silent, and watched as Spider-Man crawled up the wall  
toward the roof.  
  
Location: The Headquarters of the World Wide Evil Empire, Atlantic.  
  
"I put you in charge of WWEE for one reason Gemini," a large dark figure  
said, to a small overweight man, with an eye patch over one eye, "and that  
was to distract Global Justice from my real plans."  
"With all do respect Kingpin," Gemini replied, "all was going well, till my  
little sister, and Kim Possible got in my way.  
"Indeed Mr. Fisk," a short blue man added, "Kim Possible has always  
interfeared with our plans."  
"I'm well aware of Miss Possible's interference, but fear not Draken, she  
will trouble us no further." Kingpin replied. Suddenly the door opened and  
Shego entered.  
"Hate to break it to you tubby," Shego said, "but we've got a new problem,  
that can stick to walls." Kingpin didn't need to guess at what Shego was  
getting at.  
"SPIDER-MAN, THAT EIGHT LEGGED MEDILER HAS INTERFERED FOR THE LAST TIME."  
Kingpin shouted, as he slammed his fists into the ground.  
"Relax Willy," Shego said, "I got the Rainbow Comet Residue right here."  
"Good," Fisk said, calming down, "But as I said, we'll no longer have to  
worry about either Kim Possible or Spider-Man, for my own henchmen will  
take care of them while we complete our plans." Suddenly the doors opened  
again, and a man, dressed in a black trench coat and sunglasses entered.  
Stay tuned for Chapter V: Enter Doc Ock  
I'm planning to have two other Spider-Man villains other then Doc Ock and  
Kingpin, please let me know what you would think of either, PS I'll reveal  
in a later Chapter How Shego knows Spider-Man  
Venom and Carnage  
or  
Green Goblin and Lizard 


	5. Chapter V: Enter Doc Ock

SpiderKim  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Chapter V: Enter Doc Ock  
  
Location: WEE Headquarters, North Atlantic Ocean  
  
A eerie silence came across the room, as the strange man looked on. Suddenly Drakin spoke up, recognizing the man as one of his old collage friends.  
  
"Otto, Otto Octavious," Drakin said, in shock but then changed his tone from shock to joy as he reached out to give his old friend a big bear hug, but suddenly found himself shaking hands with a metal tentacle. In fact four metal tentacles had ripped through the back of Octavious's trench coat.  
  
"In the name of all that's holy what happened to you?" Drakin shouted  
  
"A lab accident Drew," Ock replied, Drakin was about to ask another question when Shego suddenly grabbed him.  
  
"Yo, Dr. D." Shego said, "Don't you know who that is?"  
  
"Otto Octavious," Drakin replied, pointing to his head "a very low level genius."  
  
"Low level Genius," Shego shouted, "That's Dr. Octopus, the famous mad scientist."  
  
"Dr. Octopus," Drakin said, in shock.  
  
"Indeed Drew," Ock said, "but I'm sure a college reunion isn't the reason I was asked here."  
  
"Indeed Ock," Kingpin said, breaking in, "I called you here to retreave the second phase of my master plan, the ZR22 Energy Cannon." Mention of that name revived an old memory within Ock's twisted mind.  
  
"My prized invention," Octavious shouted, "stolen by that backstabbing Hugo Possible." Shego couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You knew Kimme's dad as well?" Shego said, laughing, but it wasn't long till she found herself pinned to the wall by one of Ock's tentacles.  
  
"I'd be silent if I were you," Ock shouted, suddenly he remembered what Shego had said, "What do you mean by dad?"  
  
"Hugo Possible is my arch enemy, Kim Possible's father." Shego said, struggling with Ock's tentacle.  
  
"Not only did he steal my invention but he dared to marry Sally behind my back." By now Ock was red in the face, as he slowly let Shego down.  
  
"So Dr. Octopus are you willing to retrieve the device," Kingpin asked.  
  
"If it means getting my revenge on Hugo Possible, then yes," Gemini tried to speak up, suggesting that one of his WEE agents would be better but was quickly silenced.  
  
"You've failed me once to often Gemini," Kingpin said, "therefore Ms. Shego will accompany Octavious."  
  
"Oh," Shego said, "no can do, I've got a flight to New York to make."  
  
"Um," Drakin said, "why is that?" Shego activated her glow.  
  
"To finish what I started a long time ago." Shego said with an evil grin to her face.  
  
Location: Middleton High School.  
  
"Okay Parker," a large man in a military uniform said, "You can sit in on Cheer Practice, to get your photos."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Barkin," Peter said, getting out his camera.  
  
"Oh you won't be sitting; you're going to be on the cheer squad." Barkin said, evily  
  
"But I'm a reporter," Peter said, protesting what he just heard.  
  
"No excuses," Barkin shouted, "You want your interview with Kim Possible don't you, and the only way you can get it short of following her on one of her "save the world" missions is to be a student on the cheer squad. So welcome to Middleton High School, and welcome to the Mad Dog Cheer squad. Report to the Gym at 0500." Barkin quickly showed Peter the door.  
  
"Joy," Peter thought to himself, as he walked to the door, "I've gone from photographer, to nearly getting fried, and now I get humiliated as a," a sense of dread came over him, "cheerleader." But he did have one advantage; his Spider-Powers at least would make him the best in the squad.  
  
It didn't take long for him to reach the Gym, and still holding onto that sense of humiliation as he entered the room.  
  
Sorry about the delay, and if this sounds weird, well I ran out of ideas for how Peter gets his interview with Kim, stay tuned for Chapter VI: Uninvited Guest 


	6. Chapter VI: Uninvted Guest

Spider-Kim  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Chapter VI: Uninvited Guest  
  
Location: Middleton High School, Gym  
  
Of all the things Peter Parker had gotten himself into over the years, this was by far the most humiliating and redundant. He stood next to the large basketball court, as the rest of the cheer squad, and the weird mascot got ready for practice.  
  
"Well," Peter said to himself, "At least I've got one thing going for me, my powers help me ace this, and if I'm lucky I can get my interview and be back in New York before lunch." Suddenly Barkin, who was not only the toughest teacher in school, but also the coach of the cheer squad.  
  
"All right ladies, and Stoppable, listen up," Barkin shouted, as the girls surrounded him, "we've got a new member."  
  
"Oh," Ron shouted, "Is it?" Barkin suddenly interrupted him.  
  
"No," Barkin said, "It's not Mr. Fluffy. Ladies, and Stoppable this is Peter Parker, and he will be joining us for the rest of the year." He pointed to the young man leaning against the wall.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Bonnie Rockwaller shouted, "another Stoppable." Overhearing this Peter walked up to the girl.  
  
"I'm not like that," Peter said, suddenly Kim butted in.  
  
"Oh then why are you on the cheer squad," Kim said laughing.  
  
"Well," Peter said, "it's kind of a long story."  
  
"Yeah," Bonnie said, handing Peter a set of pom-poms, "let's see what you got." She pressed the play button on her walkman, but not before giving Peter the hardest routine ever.  
  
As the music played Peter showed his stuff, and thanks to his powers he managed to land every move of the routine perfectly, from jumping up the bleachers, to spinning in the air, and bouncing off the walls. By the time he had finished, the entire room was speechless.  
  
"Man," Ron said, "and I thought Kim could do anything."  
  
"That, That," Bonnie said, crossing her arms, "Proves nothing." By now Bonnie's self absorbed attitude was wearing on Peter's last nerve. He had seen girls like Bonnie before, and in Peter's eyes she was nothing more then a liar, braggart, coward, and cheat who were so caught up in herself that she couldn't see beyond her own ego.  
  
"Yeah," Parker replied, "at least I'm not a self absorbed cheat like you." This insult made Bonnie so angry that she lunged at Peter, who managed to dodge her fist and land a punch of his own right in her gut, knocking the wind out of her, and sending her clear across the gym, and lodging her in the bleachers.  
  
This display earned Parker a few points among the cheer squad, and Mr. Barkin, who didn't punish Peter because he had wanted to do the same thing to Bonnie himself for a very long time.  
  
Practice continued for the rest of the afternoon, minus Bonnie, who spent all of practice stuck in the bleachers. By the time practice had ended Peter still hadn't gotten what he wanted, which was his interview. Peter left the gym and began walking home, when the red haired girl from practice walked up to him.  
  
"Hay," she said, "I was wondering,"  
  
"Spit it out," Peter said.  
  
"I thought you did well in practice," the girl replied, "oh I'm Kimberly Possible, but you can call me Kim."  
  
"Peter Parker," Peter replied, "Daily Bugle."  
  
"You're a reporter," Kim asked,  
  
"Part time," Peter said, and thought about how he filled up the rest of his time.  
  
"So what brings you to Middleton?" Kim asked  
  
"JJ," Peter replied, "wants me to interview you, and maybe get you in a picture with Spider-Man."  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Kim replied, "I know Spider-Man is just some costumed show off with no real reason to do what he does, except maybe to earn some thrills." Peter didn't answer, he knew that he didn't need a reason to do what he did as Spider-Man, he was doing what he did to make up to his family for not being there on that horrible night so long ago, and for not stopping a simple thief when he had the chance. Yes, Peter had his reason but no one has even tired to understand why, all because of a pack of lies told by a misguided few.  
  
"Hay," Kim asked, snapping Peter back to reality, "I asked if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight."  
  
"Um sure," Peter replied, "and maybe I can get that interview with you." He took off running, "I'll be over at 8:00." Kim stood frozen in her tracks, her face red.  
  
"Ah hah," a loud voice from behind her shouted, it was Ron and Rufus, "I knew it, you like him don't you?"  
  
"Oh Ron," Kim said, "he seems nice, and anyone who can humiliate Bonnie the way he did is too cool to pass up, but like him come on, Josh Manky is the only one I like."  
  
"Yeah then why did you ask Peter over for dinner?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh would you look at the time got fly," Kim said, "see you tonight Ron."  
  
"Yeah catch ya later KP." Ron replied as Kim ran down the sidewalk.  
  
Location: Possible House Hold, 7:30 pm  
  
"You know Hugo," Sally Possible said, "I don't think it's a good idea to have that thing at the house, you know how Jim and Tim are."  
  
"Relax dear," Hugo Possible replied, "the ZR22 Energy Cannon is harmless."  
  
"Yeah," Jim Possible added, "it doesn't even have its energy cell in yet." Hugo looked at his son.  
  
"You two haven't been looking though my stuff again have you?"  
  
"No sir," Jim and Tim replied at the same time.  
  
"So Kimmie," Sally asked, turning to her daughter, "when can we expect your new friend Peter Parker."  
  
"8:00 Mom," Kim replied, cutting her stake, but no sooner had the blade touched the meat, when the family car came flying through the living room wall, followed by two metal tentacles, which pinned Sally and Hugo Possible to the wall behind them.  
  
"Cool," Jim and Tim said, as Doc Ock walked into the damaged room.  
  
"HUGO POSSIBLE," Ock shouted, "I've come for my invention."  
  
"Otto," Hugo said, struggling with Ock's tentacle, "Otto Octavius."  
  
"My god what happened to you," Sally said.  
  
"You are one to talk traitor," Ock shouted, tightening his grip on her, "marrying this thief behind my back."  
  
"We both worked on the ZR22 Otto," Hugo shouted.  
  
"Hugo you were merely my assistant and room mate," Ock shouted, "But now I intend to do what I should have done 20 years ago." But before Ock could choke Hugo, Jim and Tim began poking at Ock's two free tentacles.  
  
"Hay mister," Jim asked, "are these real." Ock didn't answer; instead he used his two free tentacles to knock Jim and Tim across the room, stunning them.  
  
Beneath the table Ron and Kim hid, plotting their move.  
  
"Okay," Kim said, "never seen him before."  
  
"KP," Ron said, "the guys got four metal arms coming out of his back. You think we would have met him."  
  
"You're right," Kim said, "but no one knocks the tweebs around but me." Her face became red as fire, as she prepared to confront Doc Ock.  
  
Here's chapter VI, stay tuned for Chapter VII: Kim Possible vs. Doc Ock. 


	7. Chapter VII: Kim Possible vs Doc Ock

SpiderKim  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Kim Possible vs. Doc Ock  
  
Location: Possible House, a few minutes later  
  
By now Kim was red in the face, at the sight of her two brothers being knocked around like toys by some four armed psycho. With a kick of her leg, Kim got the mad scientist's attention.  
  
"What," Ock said, as a fist slammed into his face.  
  
"Back off metal hands," Kim shouted, doing one of her trade mark flips onto the table.  
  
"Ah the famous Kim Possible," Ock said, "I've heard of you and your easy victories over my old College chum, but you've never faced an enemy as well armed as myself." Kim just looked at Ock.  
  
"How many times have you used that line?" Kim asked, about ready to laugh, but it wasn't long till one of Ock's free tentacles came right at her, though Kim was able to dodge it, the tentacle had grabbed hold of Ron and Rufus.  
  
"KP HELP!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Yeah," Rufus added. Kim and Ock made eye contact for a few seconds.  
  
"Let them go um, what's your name?" Kim asked  
  
"Oh no let me guess," Ron replied, "Octo-Man, No the Amazing Tentacle Man." By now Ock was becoming red in the face.  
  
"My name is Doctor Octopus," Ock shouted, Kim couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Doctor Octopus," Kim said, laughing, "What kind of name is." Kim was just about to finish her sentence, when Ock's free tentacle, pinned her to the ground.  
  
"My orders were simply to retrieve the ZR22, but it will be an even greater honor to finish off the Possible Family." Ock said, with an evil grin to his face.  
  
Location: 2 Blocks from the Possible House  
  
Peter Parker was running as fast as he could. He had been late for dates before, especially those with Mary Jane. But this was a date that happened to coincide with his job as a photographer.  
  
"Man why tonight of all nights," Peter said, as he rushed toward the house, "why did Aunt May have to call tonight?" Peter was just about to reach Kim's house when his Spider-Sense went off like a train, and it didn't take Peter long to see why. A trail of large holes lead to the house, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who had made them.  
  
"Doc Ock here," Peter said to himself, "no time to dilly then." Peter threw himself into overdrive, shedding his clothing, revealing his Spider-Man costume beneath it.  
  
Spider-Man fired a stream of webbing toward a tree and began webswinging toward Kim's house.  
  
Location: Possible Family Home  
  
Doc Ock had Kim, Ron and her parents at his mercy; at long last he would have his revenge, and reclaim his prized invention.  
  
"At long last Hugo," Ock said, "we'll know who the better scientist is." Ron suddenly cut in.  
  
"You know Drakin's funny," Ron said smiling, "Monkey Fist is kind of kooky," His tone suddenly changed to one of fear, "BUT YOUR COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND."  
  
Ock was about to deliver the final blow, when suddenly he felt a familiar feel on his back, and with a quick jerk he was pulled off the Possibles.  
  
"Okay who just saved us?" Sally asked. Ock slowly began regaining his composure, as Spider-Man lowered himself in his "yo-yo" position.  
  
"You know Ock," Spidey said, "it's really not nice to show up at dinner uninvited."  
  
"SPIDER-MAN," Ock shouted.  
  
"What Spider-Man, where?" Spidey said jokingly, "oh I always get so hopped up when ever I meet a celebrity."  
  
"Very funny dude," Ron said, "NOW PLEASE GET THIS NUT CASE OFF OF ME!" Ron's outburst made Ock realize that he had a bargaining chip, a hostage.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter VIII: Ron's Plight 


	8. Chapter VIII: Ron's Plight

SpiderKim

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter VIII

Ron's Plight

Location: Kim's House, a few minutes later

"Stay back," Doc Ock shouted, "or else." He held his tentacle up to Ron's neck, and suddenly a large spike shot out of it, and stopped just inches from Ron's neck.

"Let him go Ock," Spider-Man shouted, as the images of that night on the bridge began filling his mind. The images of the Green Goblin, and Gwen, the one woman he ever truly cared about, other then MJ, falling to her death, and his painful scream echoing across the darkened sky.

"Then give me the ZR22." Ock shouted, as he climbed to the roof, and extended his tentacles to their maximum lengths. At that height, Spider-Man knew that if Ock dropped Ron it meant certain death for Ron.

"Let go of him Ock," Spider-Man replied.

"If you insist," Ock said, with a maniacal laugh, he suddenly dropped Ron, who began screaming as he fell toward the ground. Acting as quickly as he could Spider-Man fired off a burst of webbing, and quickly made a net, catching Ron just in the nick of time.

Meanwhile, Ock laughed at this brilliant distraction, as his free tentacles burst through the rear wall of the Possible family home, and wrapped themselves around the ZR22. But just as Ock began to pull the cannon out of the house, Kim suddenly spun kicked him in the face, sending the mad scientist across the roof.

"No one does that to my friends and family," Kim said, as her face turned red with anger. As she began to assume her fighting stance, Ock suddenly stuck her with one of his free tentacles, and pinned her to the roof.

"You know," Ock said, evilly, "Drew, and Gemini both told me that you were unstoppable, but it seems that they were wrong." Ock had no sooner finished saying that, when Spider-Man suddenly jump kicked him.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to pick on little girls Ock." Spider-Man yelled. Ock didn't reply, instead he swung another of his tentacles, striking Spider-Man in the face, cutting his mask, and giving him a slight cut. But Ock had no time to finish things; he had what he came for, and so disappeared into the night.

Spider-Man lowered Kim to the ground, and helped Ron out of the net. All Kim could think of was Peter, and that mad man on the lose with her dad's invention that she didn't even hear Spidey talking to her.

"I said," Spider-Man said, "a thank you might be in order."

"A thank you for what," Kim shouted, "you let that lunatic escape with my dad's invention," But before she could finish chewing Spider-Man out, Kim remembered her parents were still trapped in the damaged house, and quickly grabbed Ron and dashed inside.

"Girls," Spider-Man said to himself, as he swung back home, "Save their lives and all you get is chewed out, man does Superman, or the Thing have this kind of trouble, no then why me?"

Location: WWEE Headquarters, North Atlantic

Ock had returned, victorious, and the thought of someone other then himself defeating Kim Possible was enough to get Drakin's blood boiling.

"No fair," Drakin said, whimpering, "You've got those four arms." Suddenly the door opened, and Shego entered.

"Yeah," Shego said, "well I got something that will draw Spider-Man out to us." She pulled in an old woman and a red haired young girl.

"What's with the hostages Shego," Drakin asked, "That's not usually your style?"

"I've got my own score to settle with Web Head," Shego said, "and these two will surely draw him out to me."

"But can we get back to the matter at hand," Kingpin said, breaking in, "Doctor Octavious informs me that the ZR22 will not function without a uranium core." Mention of a uranium core revived a memory in Gemini's mind.

"Excuse me," Gemini said, "but Global Justice has a collection of uranium cores in storage."

"Exactly the reason I asked the rest of my team to come," he motioned for the two new villains to enter.

Stay tuned for Chapter IX: Secrets Revealed: Enter Carnage and Hobgoblin


	9. Chapter IX: Secrets Revealed: Enter Carn...

SpiderKim

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter IX

Secrets Revealed: Enter Carnage and Hobgoblin

Location: WWEE Headquarters, North Atlantic Ocean

The metal doors to the main control center slid open, and a strange man walked in. He was dressed in a bright blue and orange jump suit with a cape and hood covering his face, and a purple arm bag slung around his shoulders. His face though was the stuff from which nightmares where made, a pale, almost gaunt like look caped off with two blazing red eyes. This was the Hobgoblin, a legendary thief and terrorist.

"This better be good Fisk," Hobgoblin shouted, "My time is very valuable."

"Indeed my good Hobgoblin," Kingpin replied, "but we'll wait for the other to arrive." It didn't take long before the other arrived. Even though Drakin had done almost everything, this was by far the most disgusting, and frightening villain he had ever seen. A blazing red mess of razor sharp claws and teeth, with eyes as white as snow, but filled with unfathomable hate, and insanity. This was Carnage, a powerful alien symbiot bound to the mind and body of a madman.

"Ah now that all are present and accounted for," Kingpin said, "I think it's time to fill all in on my plan."

"Oh sorry Kingey," Shego suddenly said, "but I've got my own little plan." She turned her attention to her two hostages, "so I'll just take these two and see you guys later." Shego then exited the room, taking May Parker and Mary Jane Watson with her.

Location: Middleton High School, Middleton

Peter Parker was racing down the hallway, as fast as his legs could carry him. Late and still sore from the previous nights bought with Doc Ock, Parker was sure that he'd once again have to hear Barkin's constant shouting.

"Hold it right there Peter," a familiar voice said from behind him, Peter stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see Kim standing against the lockers with a smile upon her face.

"Look Kim, I'd like to stay and chat but I'm late," Peter couldn't finish his sentence before Kim broke in.

"Save it Parker, or should I say Spider-Man," Peter was shocked at what he just heard."

"Um I don't know what you're talking about," Peter said, trying to cover up the fact that Kim, some how knew who he really was.

"Save it," Kim said again, as she walked up to Peter, and pulled the band-aid from his cheek, "thought so, not only did Wayne's DNA analyses prove the Spider-Man had you're blood, but I also saw Spider-Man get hit in the same spot." Peter was now against a corner.

"Aw man Busted," Peter said to himself, trying to find away out of this mess, "I get punched in the face, and a little blood tells this world famous cheerleader who I am, aw man."

"Relax," Kim said, "I've not told anyone else, but we will continue this after school. Meet me and Ron at Beuno Nacho or else." With that Kim walked off, leaving a shocked and confused Peter Parker standing in the hall.

"Come for an interview," Peter said to himself, "and you get your secret identity exposed for the entire school to know, what else can go wrong today?"

Stay tuned for Chapter X: Global Justice


	10. Chapter X: Global Justice

SpiderKim

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter X

Global Justice

Location: Bueno Nacho, Middleton, just after School

Peter Parker had managed to slip out of cheer practice, and quickly change into his Spider-Man costume just in the nick of time.

"Man," Spider-Man said, as he swung toward Beuno Nacho, "why can't I ever catch a break, I mean teen girl, finds out my secret and BAM I find myself on a lab table, waiting to be dissected, or worse have my DNA used for some secret government experiment."

Beuno Nacho was the usual hangout for all of Middleton's teenagers, a small restraint with shaped like a large sombrero, and home to the infamous Nacho, invented by non other then Ron Stoppable.

Spidey landed in Beuno's parking lot, much to the surprise of the cliques, with most of the girls drooling over him. Suddenly he felt a small tug on his pant leg, and looked down to see a little boy, with a broken arm, and a small cuddle buddy in the other.

"Excuse me," the boy said, "Mr. Spider-Man, will you sign my Rabbit-Cat." Spider-Man was shocked that he was known to Middleton's population, so with out asking, he pulled a pen out of his belt, and signed the small toy. Happy as ever the boy ran off to tell his friends what had happened. Beneath his mask Spider-Man smiled a smile he hadn't used since that horrible night so long ago. Regaining his composure Spider-Man made his way into the restraint.

Kim and Ron were sitting at their favorite booth, waiting for Peter to arrive. Ron was speechless at what Kim had just told him.

"No way," Ron shouted.

"Ron keep it down." Kim said, waving her hand.

"You mean," Ron said whispering, "that Peter Parker is the Human Spider?"

"I think he now calls himself Spider-Man," Kim replied.

"Yes but why did he?" Ron suddenly asked,

"Why don't you ask him yourself," Kim said, "he's right over there." The two friends looked over at the door, as Spider-Man entered. Ron was speechless, at the thought of meeting the greatest wrestler of all time.

Spider-Man made his way through the crowd of getty school girls, who were trying to get him to sit with them, and some of them awakening the memory of that night on the bridge, and the laughter of a mad man, and the cries of the one woman he loved other then Mary Jane.

"Bout time you showed up," Kim said, "I thought I would have to call the press and let all know."

"I'm here ain't I," Spider-Man said, "now what do you want to keep your mouth shut about who I really am."

"Simple," Kim said, as she switched her Kimunicater on, "but let's get everyone here first." The image of Wade, the boy who had identified him appeared on the screen.

"Hay Kim, Ron," Wade said, as his voice turned cynical, "Peter."

"Very funny," Spider-Man said, "now what do you want?"

"To ask you some questions before I turn you in," Kim said. Kim was about to ask the first question when Ron suddenly cut in.

"So how'd you get your powers?" Ron asked.

"I was bitten by a spider," Spider-Man replied, "and at times I wish I hadn't been."

"A spider," Kim said, "that's how you got your powers?"

"An irradiated spider," Spider-Man replied.

"Oh," Kim added, "and why are you here, other then to interview me?"

"That's all Kim," Spider-Man said, "Doc Ock being here was just bad luck, though I do find it odd that he'd attack your house."

"So why did you leave the GWA?" Ron asked.

"My Uncle," Spider-Man replied, a tear forming under his mask, as the memory of that horrible night began coming back.

"What about your Uncle?" Kim asked.

"He was murdered," Spidey replied, trying to hold back his tears, "and I blame myself for it."

"Why?" Kim said, suddenly finding herself understanding why.

"I was showboating," Spider-Man answered, "using my powers to earn fame and money, and to get back at all the people who used to put me down. A thief ran past me, and they wanted me to stop him."

"And did you," Ron said.

"No," Spidey replied, "I didn't want to be bothered, I still remember what I said to that guard, "I'm through being pushed around, from now on I look out for number 1 and that means ME." a few weeks later a burglar murdered my Uncle Ben, and when I found him I saw that it was the same man that I had failed to stop at the GWA." Kim and Ron were speechless, as Spider-Man began to break down, they had never seen a superhero cry before, "Which is why I do what I do, I owe it to Uncle Ben to use my powers to help those who have no help or hope, because time and again I've learned the meaning of my Uncle's saying "With great power comes great responsibility."

"Wow," Kim said, "I never knew, and the Daly Bugle,"

"JJ doesn't understand, and I don't think he ever will." Spider-Man replied

"Man that's deep," Wade said, as he began typing something on his computer,

"What are you doing Wade?" Spider-Man asked

"Deleating your DNA profile," Wade said, "your secret will never be known to anyone outside this table."

"Not exactly," Spider-Man replied, "only my Aunt, and my girlfriend Mary Jane know." Kim was shocked and horrified.

"You have a girlfriend," Kim said, "but with your luck she's not your first." Spider-Man didn't answer, as the memory of 10 years ago came back, the memory of that night on the bridge, Gwen's lifeless body in his arms, the anger and range building up inside him, and his undying hatred of the man who caused it, the Green Goblin.

"No," Spider-Man replied, getting up, "there was another, her name was Gwen Stacy, but she died, "a long time ago."

"Sorry to hear that," Kim said, as she got up, followed by Ron, "how."

"Accident," Spidey replied, "she broke her neck, and died instantly." He didn't want the truth about this one getting out. The group made their way to the door, when suddenly the floor dropped out from under them.

Location: Global Justice Headquarters

"Aw man," Spider-Man said, "what a time for my Spider Sense to be on the blink." Ron and Kim soon awoke, and quickly realized where they were. GJ HQ. Suddenly a set of brown doors opened, and a tall woman, with brown hair and an eye patch over her left eye, emerged from a room, followed by scientists who began jotting down notes on Spider-Man.

"So Dr. Director," Kim said, "what's the sitch?"

"Kim, Ron," Dr. Director replied, "it's good to see you again, but it's him we want." she pointed to Spider-Man.

"Me," Spider-Man said, "look lady, I'm already taken, so if these guys would back off I'll just let myself out." suddenly two GJ troopers blocked off his exit.

"We've been watching you Spider-Man," Dr. Director replied.

"Yeah, so has the CIA, Men in Black, and S.H.E.I.L.D," Spidey added, "but they don't kidnap people off the street." He leapt over the guards heads, and stuck to the wall.

"That is why we've brought you here," Dr. Director said.

"Wait," Ron added, "you want."

"To study him," Director replied, "we hope to duplicate your powers for use by our agents, but to do that, we need the real deal, this could be an historic day for the cause of Global Justice."

"I don't think so," Spider-Man replied, "I would never allow anyone to duplicate my powers, even if it was for Global Justice, because I don't want anyone using my powers or technology but me." The others didn't have time to reply, as a series of explosions began rocking the instillation.

Sorry for the lack of updates, I've had a real bad cold, any way stay tuned for Chapter XI: Enter Iron Man


	11. Chapter XI: Enter Iron Man

SpiderKim

BY Dragongfang33

Chapter XI

Enter Iron Man

Location: Global Justice HQ, beneath Middleton

Explosions began rocking the base, as Spider-Man was thrown off the wall, landing right on top of Kim.

"You know we've really got to stop meeting like this." Spidey said, as yet another explosion rocked the instillation.

"Status report," Dr. Director shouted.

"Right," one of the GJ scientists replied, "Enemy forces, 2 WWEE Transport choppers, and one very unusual aircraft." Mention of a strange aircraft caught Spider-Man's attention, as he rushed over to the control consul.

"Can you put it up on screen?" Spidey asked.

"Of course I can," the scientist replied, switching the monitor on.

Outside the area looked like a war zone. GJ fighters were being brought down one by one, by a strange bat like glider, as WWEE troopers landed on the outskirts and began exchanging rifle and small arms fire with GJ Agents. Tracers from GJ gun emplacements lit up the sky, trying to bring the strange glider down, but to no avail, as pumpkin shaped bombs and missiles rained down on the GJ line.

"Can you enhance the image of the pilot?" Kim asked, the GJ scientist brought up the image of a hideous face, hidden by a bright orange hood.

"Hobgoblin," Spider-Man shouted.

"Another friend of yours," Ron asked.

"If by friend, you mean bomb throwing bad guy who wants to rip my heart out, then yes." Spider-Man replied.

"We've got to stop him," Kim said, as she grabbed both Spider-Man and Ron and raced to the door. Suddenly Spider-Man's Spider-Sense went off.

"Kim wait," Spidey shouted, but it was too late, the steel door blew off its hinges and a blood red, mess of spikes and claws entered.

"Knock, Knock," Carnage said, as he plunged his tendril into a GJ operative.

"Carnage," Spider-Man yelled, "great what's next the Lizard shows up." Spidey's comment was enough to catch Carnage's attention.

"Spider-Man," Carnage said, laughing maniacally, "Must be my lucky day." He formed his right hand into a large axe, and prepared to strike a fatal blow against Spider-Man, but thanks to his agility Spidey dodge the blow. Suddenly Carnage felt a foot kick him in the back of his head.

"Hay slime boy," Kim shouted, as Carnage regained his composure, "why don't you allow me to knock you into the next century."

"Ah the legendary Kim Possible," Carnage said, laughing, "Kingpin told me that I would run into you." He threw two large spikes at Kim, but she managed to dodge them at the very last minute.

"Spider-Man, Ron," Kim yelled, as she began her fight with Carnage, "You guys deal with the Hobgoblin, I'll take care of Slimy."

"Right KP," Ron said, suddenly Spidey grabbed Ron by the ear.

"Get going," Spidey said.

Location: Park just outside of Middleton.

The battle between Global Justice and World Wide Evil Empire forces had been raging for half an hour when Spider-Man and Ron Stoppable arrived. The field was covered with damaged weapons, and dead and dying troopers on both sides. As Ron and Spider-Man investigated, once again Spider-Man's spider-sense went off.

"Duck," Spider-Man shouted, as one of the Hobgoblin's razor sharp throwing disks slammed into the tree behind them.

"Spider-Man," Hobgoblin said, as he landed his glider, "Fisk told me that I would have a chance to take my revenge on you."

"Kingpin," Spider-Man replied, "What's that overgrown windbag want."

"You'll find out in due time," Hobgoblin shouted, as he threw a punch at Spider-Man. As Spidey and the Hobgoblin began their fight, Ron managed to sneak over to the Goblin Glider. Taking Rufus out of his pocket, he instructed his little friend to try and cripple the glider.

"Okay little buddy do your stuff." Ron said.

"Right," Rufus replied. But just as Ron was about to place Rufus on the glider, the Hobgoblin landed right in front of him. Grabbing Ron, and Rufus, Hobgoblin held one of his pumpkin bombs up to his head.

"Aw man," Ron said, "not again, first that Doc Ock guy now this."

"Let them go Hobgoblin, or so help me I'll." Spider-Man shouted.

"You'll what," Hobgoblin replied, but he didn't have time to finish his statement, as his glider erupted into flames behind him, and a punch of solid metal landed right in his face, sending him clear across the ground.

Ron awoke, to find a tall man, dressed in red and yellow battle armor, standing in front of him.

"Next time you want to throw a punch," the man said, "try throwing it at Iron Man." Hobgoblin knew when he was beaten. Activating a small tracker on his belt, he vanished into the sky on his spare Goblin Glider.

"Ah Spider-Man," Iron Man said, "it's been awhile."

"Too long old friend," Spidey replied.

"Um guys," Ron said breaking in, "but Kim's still down in GJ HQ with that red killer slime thing."

"Oh my god," Spider-Man said, "Carnage I almost forgot." the three heroes made their way back to Global Justice, all of them praying that they would make it in time.

Stay tuned for Chapter XII: SpiderKim and SpiderRon


	12. Chapter XII: SpiderKim and SpiderRon

SpiderKim

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XII

SpiderKim and SpiderRon

Location: GJ Headquarters, a few minutes later

Of all the villains Kim Possible had faced in her career as a teen hero, this one was by far the worse. Carnage seemed to delight in causing pain and suffering, during the course of her fight with him. Kim had watched the psycho symbiot take out more GJ agents then any of her other villains, and he was just getting started.

Kim had been knocked against the wall, her face and body bleeding from the numerous cuts and wounds that Carnage had inflicted on her, and still he kept coming at her.

"You know," Carnage said, laughing his maniacal laugh, "Dr. Draken told me that you'd be a challenge. But I'm still waiting for the challenge."

"Oh this is so wrong," Kim replied, "I'm supposed to be the one beating you up."

"Oh I'm sorry have I hurt your little feelings?" Carnage said, meekly, and then suddenly his tone changed to one of pure evil, "TOO BAD!" Carnage changed his right hand into a long lance, and was about to deliver the coup de graze when suddenly he felt a familiar kick to his face.

"Hay booger man," Spider-Man said, "didn't your mama teach you not to pick on little girls?"

"You again," Carnage shouted, "this keeps getting better and better." He lunged at Spider-Man, just missing the wall crawler, who managed to leap out of the way, and was now sticking to the wall above Carnage.

"Iron Man now," Spidey shouted, Carnage turned just in time to take Iron Man's concussion blast right to the chest, sending Carnage clear across the room, and right into the vault where the Uranium Cores were stored.

"Thank You," Carnage said, as he grabbed the core, and vanished down into the sewer.

"Damn," Spider-Man shouted, "next time." But the heroes had no time to gloat.

"KIM," Ron shouted as he raced over to Kim's side.

Kim was barely conscious from the beating that Carnage had given her.

"Take her to the infirmary." Dr. Director shouted, turning to face Spider-Man and Iron Man, "do you now see why we need your powers." Spider-Man thought for a few seconds, and gave his reply.

"Yes," Spidey said, meekly, "just tell me what needs to be done." Iron Man placed his hand upon Spider-Man's shoulder.

"What gives?" Iron Man asked.

"I've seen this before," Spidey said, as the memories of his uncle lying in a pool of blood once again filled his mind. Slowly Spidey turned to face Dr. Director.

"I'll accept this on one condition." Spidey said.

"Name it," Dr. Director replied

"Kim and Ron are the only ones to use this process." Spider-Man answered.

Location: GJ Infermary

Ron was sitting at Kim's bedside, half asleep, when Spider-Man came in. He was holding two vials of red liquid.

"Hay SM," Ron said, "what's with the vials?" Spidey didn't answer, instead he place the contents of one vile into a needle and injected it into Kim's blood stream. Then he did the same thing to Ron.

"Ow," Ron shouted, "What's that for?"

"You'll both find out soon enough," Spider-Man replied, "Meet me and Iron Man at Kim's house as soon as she wakes up." and with that Spider-Man left leaving a very confused Ron Stoppable, holding his arm, unawere of what Spider-Man had injected into their bloodstreams.

Sorry for the delay but I've been having Internet problems, any way stay tuned for Chapter XIII: Spider Powers


	13. Chapter XIII: Spider Powers

SpiderKim

By Dragonfang33

Chapter XIII

Spider Powers

Location: WEE Headquarters, a few hours later

"It's not fair," Drakken shouted at the tip top of his lungs, "why should a slime ball, a ghoul man, and my old room mate best Kim Possible, when we couldn't lay a finger on her?" Gemini nodded in agreement, but before long Carnage had them pinned to the wall.

"You know I always wondered what blue boys looked like on the inside." Carnage said, evilly.

"Enough of this," Kingpin shouted, "Have you forgotten our plan?"

"No," Carnage said, annoyed, "we use the stolen technology to blast our way into the UN summit in New York, and take the delegates hostage. Then Drakken and Gemini come in and install the mind control chips, blah blah."

"Good," Kingpin said, "then it would be very unfortunate if anything were to befall dear Drakken or Gemini." Carnage lowered the two villains, and with a cold look to his terrifying face, growled.

"Speaking of which," Hobgoblin asked, "Where's that Shego girl?"

"Interrogating those hostages of hers," Doc Ock replied, emerging from his lab, and immediately took notice of the Uranium Core on the table, "ah, the core." Ock picked it up with his tentacles.

Location: Shego's chamber, WEE HQ

Shego sat in front of the mirror; powdering her face, as Aunt May and MJ struggled to free themselves.

"Let us go," MJ shouted,

"When Peter finds out he'll," Aunt May added, before Shego cut her off.

"Parker," Shego said, clenching her fists, "he's the whole reason why your here."

"What did he ever do to you?" MJ asked

"Quite simple, he left me for dead at the Brooklyn Bridge, and I had to spend the rest of my collage days in a freaking wheelchair." Shego shouted, her green face turning bright red with anger, as she began remembering the events that lead to her turning evil. Her brother's endless rules, hiring a burglar to kill her boyfriend's uncle, and then her boyfriend paralyzing her by snapping her neck with his webbing. Oh yes, one way or the other Shego would take her revenge, revenge on Spider-Man, no revenge on Peter Parker.

Location: Possible Family Home

Kim and Ron made their way toward Kim's house, but they couldn't shake the strange feelings that they had developed since leaving GJ HQ.

"Really Ron," Kim said, "I don't know what it is, I just feel different."

"Yeah," Ron added, "I do as well," Rufus jumped out of his pocket and raced up to his head to feel it.

"Why did Spider-Man and this Iron Man want to meet us here?" Kim asked, enquiring about the meeting place.

Suddenly both of them felt a strange tingling sensation in the back of their heads. Quickly Kim and Ron leapt out of the way of Iron Man's concussion blast, which blew a hole in Mr. Possible's car.

"That was weird," Kim said, "It was as if something in the back of my head was warning me of that."

"Yeah," Ron added, "that's nothing, look." Kim and Ron looked down in shock; they had leapt all the way to the roof of Kim's house, and were clinging to it.

"Ron," Kim asked, freaking, "what's happening to us?"

"Got me?" Ron asked, "Must have something to do with that red stuff Spidey injected us with."

"Good call," Spider-Man said, spooking the teen heroes, before shouting off into the distance, "care to finish the job on the car Iron Man."

"No thanks," Iron Man said, emerging from the forest, "I guess injecting them with your blood really did work."

"You did WHAT?" Kim shouted, turning red in the face.

"I kind of had no option," Spidey said, "it was either this or you can go back and get your butts kicked by Carnage and whined up in a casket." Kim didn't reply, her arm moved back so fast that she barley was able to control it, but before she could land a punch in Spider-Man's face, he leapt put of the way, and her fist, now supercharged with her new Spider Strength plowed right through the wall as if it was paper.

"Nice try," Spidey said, "for a beginner."

Here's Chapter XIII, sorry about the delay I've been working on a series of novels that will include a KP fanfic, stay tuned for Chapter XIV: Shego's Demands


	14. Chapter XIV: Shego's Demands

SpiderKim

By Dragonfang33

Chapter XIV

Shego's Demands

Location: Kim's House, an hour later

Kim was fuming, as she paced about her ceiling. She couldn't believe that Peter would actually inject her and Ron with his own radioactive blood.

"How could you UHHHH!" was all Kim could bring herself to say.

"Hay cool it KP," Ron replied, as he lifted Kim's bed without breaking a sweat, "the Ronster can adapt."

"That's not what I mean Ron," Kim shouted, "now we've got weird "spider powers" she began doing a twilight zone impression, "we're freaks, do you hear me, FREAKS!"

"Now, Kim," Ron added, trying to calm his friend down, "we'll get through this, after all I'm sure your parents can whip up an antidote." While they were talking, they failed to notice Peter entering the room.

"You know," Peter said, gaining their attention, "I could hear you all the way down stairs." Kim suddenly leapt off the ceiling, her fists clenched, and red beginning to work its way up her neck.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Parker," Kim yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hay," Peter said, calmly, "I didn't want to, but hay pretty girls without super powers just arn't my thing." Kim silently counted to ten to keep herself from putting her now stronger hand into Peter's face.

"Why I....I...I," Kim was now so angry she could barley see straight. Suddenly they heard a beeping sound, it was the Kimunicater.

"WHAT'S THE SITCH IRON MAN," Kim shouted trying to keep her cool.

"Whoa," Iron Man said, "you're scary when you're angry, oh and your parents are coming, so I hope you're not showboating up there."

"No we're not," Kim said, grinding her teeth, "except Ron, who won't stop lifting my Cuddle Buddy Coll---," Kim suddenly cut her self off, and when she looked at Peter it was clear that he had heard the whole thing.

"Okay," Peter said, "someone needs to both cool down, and get a life."

"Listen," Kim said, "when my parents find out about this, they'll---"

"Not be able to do anything, believe me, once you have super powers it's impossible to lose them." Peter replied, this was the final blow to Kim's composure.

"WHAT!!!!!" Kim shouted.

"Kimmie we're home," Sally Possible said.

"We'll finish this later," Kim said, as she raced down the stairs.

Location: Family Room, Possible house.

Kim raced down the stairs, and hugged her parents.

"Kim," Hugo Possible said crossed, "what have I told you about circus performers in the house," he pointed to Iron Man standing in the doorway.

"He's not," Kim said, trying to think of something.

"I'm not a circus performer," Iron Man replied, "I work for Stark Enterprises, names Iron Man."

"I've heard of you," Sally Possible said, "you're Tony Stark's Bodyguard arn't you."

"Yes," Iron Man replied, as Peter and Ron entered the room, almost at once Hugo possible eyed Peter with the look that normally was reserved for Kim's "boyfriend."

"So you must be Peter Parker?" Hugo said, inquiringly.

"Yes," Peter replied,

"The same Peter that Kim invited over the night Otto came knocking, the same Peter Parker who," Sally cut her husband off.

"Now Hugo," Sally said, "I'm sure Peter's a nice boy, why else would Kim like him." Kim began to blush, as she slowly forgot about why she was so angry with him.

"Oh Peter," Sally said, remembering a video they had gotten in the mail, "this came for you in the mail."

"What," Peter said, confused, he didn't remember ordering anything, and certainly wouldn't have sent it to the Possibles.

"Pop it in double P, and see what it is." Ron said, Peter didn't argue, and popped the video into the VCR, while the others gathered around.

Almost at once Shego appeared, in the passenger compartment of one of the Kingpin's private planes.

"Hay Peter," Shego said, "if you're watching this, it means I'm already on my way to New York, with two "friends of yours," the camera panned over to show both Mary Jane and Aunt May tied up and drugged.

"MJ AUNT MAY," Peter said, angrily, "where are they?"

"By now Peter," Shego replied, filing her nails, "I'm sure you're really getting angry, but fear not, they're merely out cold, but if you want to see them again, you'll meet me at the Brooklyn Bridge tomorrow night, or else." with that the tape faded to black. Peter clenched his fists in anger, he'd made a vow a long time ago that he would never let anything bad happen to his friends and family again, now was the time to make good on that vow.

Stay tuned for Chapter XV: Shego's Secret


	15. Chapter XV: Shego's Secret

SpiderKim

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XV

Shego's Secret

Location: Possible Family House

Peter Parker made his way to the door, his face burning with anger, when suddenly Iron Man stepped in his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Iron Man asked.

"To New York," Peter replied, "I'm going to stop her and rescue my friends."

"No you're not," Iron Man replied, "and even if you did, you won't be able to stop her."

"Watch me," Peter said, as he shoved Iron Man out of the way.

Location: Middleton Airport, an hour later.

Peter was standing in the ticket, line, his eyes glued to both his watch, and the clock on the wall, as images of his Aunt and Mary Jane in the hands of that mad woman flowed through his mind, followed soon after by the images of his Uncle's murder, and his beloved Gwen falling to her death that night on the bridge. Suddenly Peter felt his Spider-Sense go off. Spinning around, he just about clip Kim in the face.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked

"We're here to help you," Kim replied, "I told Iron Man everything, and besides you're the one who gave me and Ron super powers, and this is the perfect way to test them out."

"No," Peter answered, "I made a vow a long time ago, that I would never endanger my friends and family again." Suddenly Iron Man and Ron entered.

"Who's endangered?" Iron Man replied, "Besides Spider-Man, you've trusted me long enough, so why not let us help you this one time. Besides we still have the stolen weapons to worry about." For the first time in a long time, Peter Parker smiled a smile of joy, for the first time he actually felt that he was wanted by society.

Location: Brooklyn Bridge, New York City

Shego paced about the bridge, her long black hair, flowing in the wind, and her green glow surrounding her hands, to guide her pray into her trap.

"What do you want Peter for?" Mary Jane shouted, her teeth grinding in anger.

"Like I told you before Princess," Shego replied, holding her glowing hand, "You're boyfriend and I have an old score to settle." Suddenly she heard not one but three familiar sounds, and to her shock, Spider-Man, Kim, and Ron came in on web lines of their own.

"Typical of you Peter," Shego said, with a sinister grin to her face, "I should've known you'd give Kimmie and her goofy side kick super powers." Spider-Man didn't answer.

"What's wrong," Shego added, "Cat got your tongue."

"Let them go," Spider-Man said, angrily.

"Or else what," Shego replied, "you'll try to be the hero you weren't for me." Spider-Man became confused.

"I've never seen you before," Spidey said, "well, except that day in the lab."

"Oh really," Shego said, "Then maybe this will refresh your memory." For the first time since she left Team Go, Shego deactivated her Go Powers, and what Spider-Man saw, was like a ghost rising from its grave.

Shego's long black hair, had shortened to shoulder length blonde hair, and her sinister green eyes, became almost sky blue, and her green skin, became almost silk white, and for the first time Spider-Man recognized her.

"Gwen," Spider-Man said in shock, at the sight of seeing the girl he thought he'd killed, "Gwen Stacy, it, it can't be."

Stay Tuned for Chapter XVI: Kingpin strikes, Sorry about the delays, I've been working on other Fanfics


	16. Chapter XVI: Kingpin Strikes

SpiderKim

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XVI

Kingpin Strikes

Location: Brooklyn Bridge

Kim and Ron couldn't believe what they had just heard; in fact their mouths seemed to almost hit the ground.

"Wait," Kim said, in shock, "SHE'S YOUR OLD GIRLFRIEND, my arch foe?"

"Dude you really can pick em," Ron added. But Spidey wasn't listening, instead he focused more on the image of that night so long ago, it seemed like a life time, Gwen being pushed over the edge of the bridge, by the Green Goblin, his webbing catching her, and her lifeless body in her arms.

"It can't be," Spider-Man said again, "I saw you fall, I held your lifeless body." Mention of that was enough to arouse Shego's anger.

"LIFELESS BODY," Shego shouted, turning red in the face, "I was unconscious, and thanks to your stupid webbing, I was left paralyzed from the neck down." Her hands began glowing, as Shego delivered a punch directly to Spider-Man's face.

"Come on," Iron Man said, "I think he's going to," Spider-Man cut his friend off.

"No," Spider-Man said, regaining his footing, "this is my fight, you guys make sure MJ and Aunt May are safe."

"But," Kim said,

"DO IT," Spider-Man shouted, as Shego delivered a kick square to his gut, which sent him to the edge. The rouge superhero walked over to her quarry, grinning her typical evil grin grabbed Spider-Man by the neck.

"You know," Shego said, "this looks familiar, oh yes, I do believe that it's the same way your uncle looked, before that thug I hired killed him." Once again Spider-Man couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?" The dazed hero said.

"Oh did I forget to mention," Shego said, sinisterly, "I was the one who paid that burglar to kill your dear old Uncle Ben." Once again the memories of that horrible night so long ago came rushing back, but this time the only thing Spider-Man saw was pure unrelenting anger, not at himself, but at this person, whom he once dared to love, whom he once trusted, and now she confessed to betraying his trust.

With all his strength Spider-Man broke Shego's grip on him, and pinned her to the ground.

"MURDERER," Spider-Man shouted at the top of his lungs, by now he was so that his Spider Strength nearly crushed the cybernetic implants that had restored Shego's ability to walk. With all her strength Shego managed to knock Spider-Man to the ground, and attempt to flee, but not before she found herself webbed up, and once again hanging from the bridge.

Spider-Man made his way down the side of the bridge, breaking off a small piece of metal.

"You know," Spider-Man said, holding the metal pipe over his head, "I think it's time I returned the favor you gave my Uncle." Spidey was about to deliver a fatal blow to Shego's head, when suddenly he felt his wrist snap back. He gazed up just in time to catch a glimpse of Kim, making her way down the side toward him.

"Spider-Man," Kim said, "don't, if you kill Shego. You're no better then she is." Spider-Man didn't respond, "I know you have a right to be angry with her, but for the sake of your friends and family don't." Spider-Man still didn't answer. Finally Kim had no option; pulling up his mask she kissed him, "don't for my sake." Finally Spider-Man lowered the pipe, as he gazed at Kim's emerald green eyes, and for the first time the eyes of the two heroes met, and for the first time, Spider-Man saw Kim's true feelings.

Lifting up his mask, and revealing the lower half of his face, Spider-Man returned Kim's kiss with one of his own.

"How mushy," Shego said, as she struggled to break lose, "go ahead Spider-Man finish me off, or don't you have the guts?" Spider-Man threw the pipe to the ground.

"NO Shego," Spider-Man replied, "I'm not like you, to me the Gwen Stacy I knew and loved died a long time ago, maybe even before that. To me you're nothing but a ghost." Shego once again burned with anger, as she cut the webbing that bound her, and once again fell, but this time she landed on the wing of a waiting plane, bearing the Latvarian Royal Insignia.

"This isn't over yet Spider-Man." Shego shouted, as the plane lifted off.

Holding Kim in his arms, Spider-Man made his way to back to the top of the bridge, where Ron and Iron Man were waiting. Racing over to the arms of his friends and family, Spider-Man saw something refleting in MJ's eyes.

"What is it?" Spider-Man asked.

"Peter," Mary Jane replied, "Understand carefully what I'm about to say, I think you should stay with Kim and Ron, they need you more then I do." Spider-Man was dumbstruck.

"What do you mean?" Spider-Man replied, a tear forming under his mask,

"She loves you Peter," May added, placing her hand on her nephew's shoulder, "and besides if those two have powers like yours, then they need someone to guide them."

Spider-Man gazed at Kim, and for the first time, he saw the moon light reflecting off her orange hair, and for the first time he saw her true feelings.

"Go to her Peter," Mary Jane said, "and remember that I'm always here for you."

Spider-Man silently walked over to Kim, and took her hand in his, and the two heroes once again embraced each other.

"Aw man," Ron said, "now I'm the only one here with out a," Ron's compliment was soon interrupted by the sounds of F-16s screaming overhead. The group turned to face the city, and saw that something was making its way into it, destroying all in its path.

Stay Tuned for Chapter XVII: Kingpin's Plan


	17. Chapter XVII: Kingpin's Plan

SpiderKim

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XVII

Kingpin's Plan

Location: New York, a few Minutes Later

The F16s screamed over the city, heading for their target, a large scorpion shaped vehicle, with a laser cannon built into its tail.

"Delta 1 to Delta 2," The lead pilot said over the intercom, "approaching target, prepare to ----." The lead pilot was silenced when his plane took a direct hit from the tail's cannon, the second F16 closed in for his bombing run, and managed to drop his bombs and pull out of his run.

The bombs dropped by the fighter bomber did little damage to the vehical as it continued its rampage toward the UN building.

"Run, Run away you cowards," Drakken shouted, followed by his signature maniacal laugh.

"You haven't changed a bit Lipskey," Doc Ock replied, "and don't forget why we're here."

"Yeah, Yeah," Drakken replied, "capture the UN delegates, the WEE guys implant the mind control devices, and use them to gain control of their respective countries."

"Good," Kingpin said, as he entered the control room, "I'm please to see that your incompetence hasn't over shadowed our objective."

"Sir," one of the WEE agents said, "we've got visitors, bug visitors."

"Spider-Man, and Kim Possible," Kingpin said, with his typical evil grin, "well we wouldn't want to be rude to our guests now would we?"

The Spider Trio had landed on a wall overlooking the Scorpion Tank.

"Okay," Ron said, "any ideas on what that thing is?"

"It's the TX194 Scorpion," Iron Man added, "the device that Kingpin stole from Stark Enterprise."

"Any idea on how we stop it?" Kim asked

"That would be nice," Spider-Man added

"We've got to get inside, and destroy the Energy Core," Iron Man replied, Kim had her typical grin when she heard Iron Man's reply.

"Oh that's original," Kim added

"Okay enough egghead talk," Spidey said, "let's get down there and smash some giant tank thing." The group made their way through the alley and landed right on top of the Scorpion.

"That was too easy," Kim said.

"Oh contrail Cherie," a sinister voice said from behind them. The group turned around to find themselves face to face with Carnage and a group of WEE troopers, "We've got you surrounded. Now if you'll be so kind as to follow us."

Location: Scorpion Control Room

The WEE Agents tossed the group, bound and gagged at the feet of the Kingpin.

"Welcome my worthy opponents," Kingpin said, the group didn't reply.

"Remove their gags," Kingpin added, motioning for two WEE agents to remove the gags from the group's mouths.

"Whatever you're planning you won't get away with it," Kim shouted.

"Oh contra Miss Possible," Kingpin added, "I already have. You see, I decided long ago that why should I stop at simply being the Kingpin of Crime, when I could own the world.

So when I heard about this UN meeting, I decided." Ron soon cut in

"You decided to mind wipe the delegates and take control of their countries." Ron said

"You're good," Kingpin said, "too bad you won't be around to see my new world order."

Stay tuned for Chapter XVIII: Confrontation, sorry about the lack of activity, I've been unable to get to a computer, thanks to NeoQuest II


End file.
